Love's passion
by Narutolover23
Summary: This is something I did so I could practice my lemon writing between the naruto charaters. I just need feedback on it so I can know if I did good or not!


Naruto Hinata

"Hinata," he shouted in his head. He saw her dancing from across the room; she wasn't supposed to be here, at all. She wasn't allowed. The sweet, shy, wallflower had bloomed, freeing herself from her tie. Hinata was 'daddy's little girl' she wouldn't have ever been here if Naruto hadn't asked her. Now, it was his fault she was drunk, and he was craving her. He wanted to know what she tasted like, what it would be like to touch her body somewhere where no one man had gone before. Would it be strange, but the question was WOULD SHE ALLOW HIM TO? "Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, swaying her way over to him. "Hinata, you shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't have brought you here." Naruto yelled over the party's music. "Oh, don't be so silly Naruto," Hinata whispered in his ear "I want to thank you for it. If it weren't for you, I would be at home asleep, in my cozy little bed, as daddy's little girl. But, this is much more fun." Her breath tickled his ear, giving his skin goose bumps. He didn't know how much longer he could hold in his appetite for her. "Hinata, I need to get you home. I need to. I can't keep you here." Hinata gave him a naughty grin. "Naruto-kun, are you telling me you don't want me as much as I want you?" Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Hinata, what do you mean?" he asked, looking down upon her. "Oh, come on, Naruto, the other girls told me they saw your nose bleeding while you were watching me," she laughed sweetly in his ear. "I know you want me, and I want you to know that I don't want you I _need _you."

15 minutes later

"Hinata are you sure about this?" Naruto asked, once again, so sure that she should be at home, in her bed, like before they had met. She nodded as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, kissing him passionately. Naruto couldn't contain it anymore; he needed to have her body. He needed to be inside her. His hand caressed her bosom, still kissing her. "Naruto." She moaned through the kiss. His hands left her breast and she almost cried for their return. He slowly reached for the buttons of her shirt, undoing them slowly; he had to be gentle with her. Hinata fumbled with his belt on his jeans, undoing it as quickly as possible. She now stood before him in her bra and jeans, her figure much more noticeable than ever before. He growled, embracing her with her, kissing her. He started with her lips and he kissed lower, kissing each of her hidden breasts and then finally removed her bra.

'Naruto, hurry please.' Hinata begged silently, dying to have his body after so long. She grabbed his shirt and pulled, allowing the buttons to fly everywhere in the room. Naruto realized how egger she was, so he quickened his pace as he undid her jeans. Now, nothing but her panties, his heart was throbbing, he realized that he wanted her much more than before, his hunger had grown. He ripped them away from her, leaving her standing nude before him. He licked his lips as disposed himself of the rest of his clothing. He kissed her passionately as they fell atop the bed, each getting more and more egger to have each other. "Hinata, please, I don't" He stopped as she gave him a pleading look, to stay quiet without mentioning leaving. "I don't care if it hurts Naruto; I told you I need you." Hinata pleaded, grabbing his manhood. Naruto did not soon object, for he liked the feeling. She slowly stroked him, as he became harder than before. "Hinata." He moaned. She gave him the same naughty grin as before, as she licked the tip, and he moaned again. Hinata began to suck this cock. This, being the first time ever for her, she found it to be very large, at least 10 inches in length and 3 inches wide. He was a big boy.

Naruto pulled Hinata's head away from him and he bent getting closer to her face. "Hinata, don't worry about my needs, let me take care of it." He smiled. This was not his first time and was defiantly not going to be his last. He kissed her forehead, her lips, and each of her breasts. He licked her right one and she couldn't help but let a moan escape, even though she was trying with all her might to stay quiet, so no one would hear them, she was failing. He went lower, to her navel, licking it and she pushed his head "Lower Naruto, lower." She begged quietly. He smirked; he thought it was funny how hard she pushed his head, attempting to get him to go where no man had gone before.

"Please Naruto, please." Hinata begged again. This time he obeyed, licking the lips of her pussy. He could tell she wanted more as she moaned. He darted his tongue in, teasing her so. "Naruto, do it again please." He did it again this time the lick became longer, more intense. She moaned again. "Hinata sshh… you're going to get us caught!" Naruto said quietly. "Do it again I don't care!" she begged, the shy wallflower that mumbled when she talked, even blushed from the slightest glance from Naruto was gone, for now at least.

"No," Naruto said sweetly in her ear. "What? No please Naruto!" She begged only to be silenced by his tender lips against hers. He slipped his tongue in, kissing her for the longest time until they both ran out of air. "No, this time I'll give you much, much more." He whispered, nibbling on her ear. This time he slipped himself inside of her, and she let out a short cry of pain. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I need this more than anything." She whispered again. This time he went in deeper, apologizing as he did so, he knew this must have hurt her, she was still a virgin, well she was. Finally it became less painful for her and she thrust herself at him, helping along. She grabbed his hips, trying to get him to go faster. "Hinata..." he moaned her name. "Hinata..." he moaned again. "HINATA!" He finally yelled, reaching his climax. Sweat rolled of his body, onto hers, sliding faster and faster until Naruto damn near came close to passing out onto of her.

He rolled off of her, and was breathing heavily. "Naruto," he heard her whisper. "Hm?" he asked her weakly. "Why did you have to stop?" she asked, with a coy giggle. "Hinata, I love you so much." He whispered not returning the question. "I love you too, so, so much." She whispered back, her soft lips lingering on his ear, sending chills through his entire body. Slowly they drifted off to sleep, cuddling closely, for each, the others 'I love you' lingered in their dreams.

Naruto Sasuke

He saw him from across the room, he was perfect, spiky black hair, sexy onyx eyes, what more could he want in a guy? "Naruto where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere!" his friend Kiba cried. Kiba is the one who had brought him here. Even though, Kiba wasn't gay himself, he had several gay friends, and Naruto hadn't had a boyfriend and/or slept with anyone in about a month and Kiba just wanted Naruto to be happy and so that Kiba could get the dirty details about everything that he did. "So how's the guy hunt going?" he asked Naruto, slinging his arm around him drunkenly. "Not so good." He responded, not taking his eyes off the man for a second. "Ohhhhh….. That sucks," Kiba stopped and followed his eyes to the ebony haired man dancing. "You like him don't you?" Kiba teased with a playful grin. Naruto nodded, still not moving his dazzling blue eyes from the guy. "His name's Sasuke." Naruto took in the name 'It's the perfect name for such a sexy man.' He said silently, in total awe of Sasuke's good looks, and muscular build. "You want him don't you?" Kiba teased again. Naruto nodded, and Kiba began to start off but Naruto grabbed his shoulder stopping him from going any further. "No, if I want him I have to get him myself." Kiba gave him a funny look and then shrugged. "Whatever you say man." Kiba left Naruto where he was standing. "Sasuke…" his internal voice whispered. That name, it's so… hot. Perfect for him, Naruto thought. "I must have him." He said aloud. He strutted his way over to the perfect man, hoping to at least ask him for a dance. "Hey sexy." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, in the most flirtatious as he could get it. "Hey." Sasuke returned, looking him up and down, drinking in his muscular form, his tan body. "What are you doing out here with these low-lives?" Naruto asked him, once again in a flirtatious voice. "Low-lives? Hm," Sasuke paused looking at the men around him. "You're right. None of them are even close to my standards." Sasuke said, drinking in Naruto tight body. Naruto smirked "Really? What _are_ your standards?" he asked, flirting with him, not letting up for a second. "I don't know, I like blondes." He flirted back. Naruto smirked, "Is that so?" Sasuke nodded.

Soon, the two where at Sasuke's apartment, already removing each other's clothing. Naruto fumbled with Sasuke's belt buckle. Finally, Sasuke had had enough waiting and push Naruto back, stripping himself until he stood naked before Naruto, who was terribly flustered at the sight of Sasuke's dick. He then didn't wait for Naruto to remove his clothes, he did it for him. His sex lust was going crazy, he need to, he wanted to, he couldn't wait to claim Naruto. Once done, Naruto lay there before him, nude. Sasuke liked what he saw; Naruto was a big boy with a tight, sexy, tan body and with those unbelievably sexy blue eyes. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's eyes flooded over him, soaking him in. Naruto was scared; Sasuke was not the type he normally slept with. He was different from the others, he was…… in control, something Naruto wasn't used to. Infact, he was almost scared, afraid that Sasuke might actually_ hurt_ him, he was so different. "Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, lowering himself to Naruto's level. "I was ready the minute I laid eyes on you, Sasuke." Naruto said, covering his fear. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands kissing him lightly on the lips, and when he pulled away Naruto pushed his head back toward him, he couldn't get enough of Sasuke. Sasuke, whom was a little shocked by Naruto's desperate need to have their lips even touching, pulled away, giving him a stern look. "Naruto let me." Sasuke insisted. Naruto did not object as Sasuke took Naruto by the dick, stroking his erection. Naruto moaned, helplessly, he loved this! He wasn't used to anyone else doing this for him, it was normally the other way around, and Naruto did all the work, all the time. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, scanning his body, yet again. When his eyes landed on Naruto's chest he ran his fingers over his soft pink nipples, his body warming at the touch. Naruto's breathing became rapid; such the slightest touch from Sasuke could get him worked up. Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's six pack, getting quiet aroused himself. "Sasuke." That was all Naruto had to say for Sasuke to touch him lower. He massaged Naruto's balls in his hand, roughly. Sasuke is not what you would call a 'soft lover' but he didn't think Naruto minded too much. He continued to massage Naruto, with each one getting harder and faster.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore; he bucked his hips against Sasuke's. "Naruto, let me do it." He insisted. He bucked again, and Sasuke liked how he was fighting. He flipped Naruto on his hands and knees, pushing himself inside Naruto's hot, tan ass. Sasuke currently didn't care if he was hurting Naruto, this was enjoyable for him. Naruto grunted, still trying to get used to the 10 inches of dick inside his ass, but it almost hurt. After awhile it became enjoyable for him as well as it did for Sasuke. Naruto jerked off, while Sasuke rammed himself into Naruto again and again. Naruto yelled his name, when he stopped. "SSSSAAASSSUUUKKKE???!!! Why did you stop?" Sasuke smirked as he bent over to Naruto's ear "You have to say it." Naruto was confused, but he would do anything to get Sasuke to fuck him some more. "What, I'll do or say anything!" Sasuke smirked again; he had wanted nothing more than for Naruto to admit that he was a dirty little man-whore, and that he needed Sasuke for all his needs. He explained this and Naruto spat "I'm a dirty little man-whore! Sasuke, I need to you to do everything, I need you to fuck me some more, I need you to, please." He begged. Sasuke let out a satisfied laugh and he grabbed Naruto by his cock, sucking it slowly. When Naruto moaned, he quickened his pace, he managed to fit most of it in his throat before he would almost choke and have to go back down. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name and then he decided to be a tease.

Sasuke licked the tip, not taking anymore in, and when Naruto begged for more, he would do it again. Naruto was getting so close… so close to his climax point, he couldn't contain it. "Sasuke, I'm going to cum!" he explained, loudly. It wasn't long before the sheets were wet with Naruto's seed. Sasuke smirked, this was the best sex he had had for awhile now, and all because Naruto tried to help. They made love for another good hour before they both passed out. With his last ounce of strength, Naruto kissed Sasuke, thanking him for such great love making skills.


End file.
